night_of_the_demonsfandomcom-20200213-history
St. Rita's Academy
St. Rita's Academy is a secondary location appearing in Night Of The Demons, 2. The Academy was founded in the year, 1927. Background St. Rita's Academy is a high school hostel, located near Mathisville and is governed by the Catholic Church and headed by Father Edward with Sister Gloria and Father Bob as the respective teachers and caretakers of the academy. The academy comprises of its' own chapel, sanctuary, dormitory, school hall and grounds. Evident from history, teenagers with comparatively deranged or dark park, are admitted in the school in order to groom them to face the evolving world. There's a contradiction between Father Bob and Sister Gloria, both of whom address the students in different manners, Sister Gloria being more aggressive towards spoiled and flirty teens while Father Bob tends to ignore all the hassle. Events of 1994 Soon after the 1988 massacre at Hull House, the event became an urban folktale for the students of St. Rita's Academy. Things escalated when Melissa Franklin, a recently orphaned sister of Angela Franklin (now a demon), is admitted in the academy while her roommates Terri, Bibi and Shirley Finnerty, curious about her past keeping in view the dreaded nightmares she experiences and her sisters' whereabouts. The trio became digging out the past with Terri being the narrator however, they are soon admonished by Sister Gloria to not discuss the events and display a sense of affection towards Melissa. However, Shirley Finnerty decides to take things ahead while planning a secret journey to the Hull House with Melissa included in, in order to conjure Angela from the house. During the Halloween night, school brain, Perry conjures Angela Franklin inside the sanctuary but to his save, didn't drag him with her, he is later scolded and grounded by Father Bob. Moreover, Sister Gloria imposes certain restrictions on Shirley, Johnny, Kurt and Bibi ahead of the Halloween dance but the four along with Melissa, Rick and Terri sneak out to the Hull House and accidentally teleport Angela to the school, giving birth to a wave of panic and havoc as Angela possessed Shirley, the duo accessed the party room to cause chaos among the students by assaulting Rick while Sister Gloria tries to chase Angela, who further sneaks out to the dormitory to escort Melissa and drag her the Hull House to perform a sacrifice. Meanwhile, the statue of Rita is also seen bleeding during the time, an indication that Melissa is in trouble. However, she is later rescued by Sister Gloria and company. Legacy The Following Paragraph is taken from CatholicSaints.Info The St. Rita's Academy is named after Saint Rita. Daughter of Antonio and Amata Lotti, a couple known as the Peacemakers of Jesus; they had Rita late in life. From her early youth, Rita visited the Augustinian nuns at Cascia, Italy, and showed interest in a religious life. However, when she was twelve, her parents betrothed her to Paolo Mancini, an ill-tempered, abusive individual who worked as town watchman, and who was dragged into the political disputes of the Guelphs and Ghibellines. Disappointed but obedient, Rita married him when she was 18, and was the mother of twin sons. She put up with Paolo’s abuses for eighteen years before he was ambushed and stabbed to death. Her sons swore vengeance on the killers of their father, but through the prayers and interventions of Rita, they forgave the offenders. Among the other areas, Rita is well-known as a patron of desperate, seemingly impossible causes and situations. This is because she has been involved in so many stages of life – wife, mother, widow, and nun, she buried her family, helped bring peace to her city, saw her dreams denied and fulfilled – and never lost her faith in God, or her desire to be with Him. Category:Places